


What's with the Tattoos?

by RAD2103



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAD2103/pseuds/RAD2103
Summary: Why Am I destined to be alone?She is younger than me, how did she get hers first?I searched for so long!I was the first  to get mine!He is my best friend.I know where to find him!What does this mean!?!She is beautiful!Boy can he cook!A fluff about each of the paladins, and some of the minor characters. It is a soulmate Au about each of them finding that special soulmate based on a tattoo.





	1. Sharp Shooter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, gals, pals, this is my first time posting anything here and I am really excited for you to get the opportunity to read this! Pidge is referred to throughout the story as she, I hope I do not offend anyone, I just had an easier time running through with she rather than fixing every error I made in pronouns, so for this first one I wanted to make it simple for myself. Please note that there are some extremely short chapters, because they are sort of a blanket back story to the characters feelings about their tattoo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why don't I have mine yet!?!?

Lance

Most people would get a beautiful landscape or even an image of their soulmate scrolled on their body when the time came but all I got was some weird red **_v_**. It was perfectly formed in the center of my shoulder blades. I almost cried.  
“ Aw come on Lance, I mean at least you already have yours!”  
“ I know Hunk but it could mean anything, what if their name starts with a v how will I know, or are they a graphic designer with a name that starts with a v and that explains why it looks cool.”  
“ Maybe it is just a symbol of something bigger, like a company they work for.”  
“ Hell Hunk, I don't even know if they are a guy or a girl, because I don't have a preference and it is not like I got an elegant picture of them so I know!”  
My heart was pounding with rage and fear, what if I never found my soulmate? I had heard the horror stories of the people whose soulmate died before they met and their tattoo just disappeared. My parents were very reassuring like, “ Lance hunny, No one knows if that is true, I mean the tattoo is triggered by proximity, or a life altering event, So you should meet them soon.” My mother's reassuring smile was warm but it still reminded me of another story.  
“ But what if they haven't gotten theirs yet and I am essentially searching all alone? You had that with dad for a few years before he got his!”  
“ Yes and he got his eventually and we found each other.”  
I still felt like this was not going to be me even after all the relatives and friends that said that it would be.


	2. Mullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did she end out with hers first?

Keith

    I didn't eagerly await my tattoo if I got one then I would look until I found my love and then I wouldn't let them go but until that point I won't worry or care. Albeit I was irritated when my best friend who is 18 got hers before me. She doesn't even care, she said, “ I have an alien head on my arm so, unless it is going to come down and take me away I think it is only a joke.”

    She always takes things so literally, but I love the fact that she was so sure. I am so unsure of everything except that, if my soulmate comes along, I will not let him go until I die and even then we will still be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading I will keep updating as often as possible!! Again please let me know if any conventional errors.


	3. Chef (Big Guy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope the thought of me makes her heart soar just as much as she does mine!

Hunk

    I am like most people, the thought of my soul mate makes me feel alive inside and my excitement quickly becomes overwhelming. I bet she will be beautiful, I have an image in my mind of a strong, independent woman who still values the lives of others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, I understand that these last two have been brief but that is only because it is like an introduction to the characters.


	4. Space Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so lost, if only I could figure things out.

Shiro

    I thought that my soulmate was going to be my best friend Matt. He was the best person I had ever met, he was brave, strong, intelligent and to top it all off, he was gorgeous. He made my heart soar, his smile, his laugh each feature distinct. We even went to school together but when he got his tattoo it was a simple space shuttle, neither of us knew what it meant but he was dead set on finding out and so he left, he flew, he met astronauts and became aware of what his love was, his love was space, the stars the planets, the galaxies. Each with its own amount of intrigue, he and I still talk but I am glad that he got to understand what his was. Mine however was much more eluding, they almost look like blush marks but they form perfect little grey _ **v**_ ’s on my cheek bones just around the outside of both eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a little bit longer, I felt bad so I tried but the next two will not be as long. Thank you for reading, your feed back is great!


	5. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so lucky, I know just where to find him!

Allura

I was blessed with a very traditional tattoo of where I would meet my soulmate, it was an exquisite piece of artwork that portrayed a flower commonly known as the altean flower, which being that I love botany, I immediately knew meant that I would meet him in the only place where the flowers grew indigenously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it is still short, just hold out for like one more chapter and then they will get longer, not long exactly but still longer. Thank you so much for reading, especially because I am new to this, and I am a new writer.


	6. The Gorgeous Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got my tattoo first!!

Coran

I got my tattoo and it was a simple crown on my left ring finger. Nothing to special but oh, did it make me proud, I was the first amongst my school mates to get mine and it was joyous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter out of all of them I swear!


	7. Sharp Shooter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our eyes locked and I could feel my knees buckle underneath the weight of my now heavy heart!

Lance

How was I supposed to figure out who this person was with nothing to go on? I can hardly see my tattoo half of the time let alone know what it means.  
“ Hunk, PLEASE!?!” I begged, “ You know that your space cookies always cheer me up!” I put on my most sly smile just so he knew I meant business.  
“ Lance, we have been best friends for years, do you really expect me to believe you? I know the true reason you want my cookies and it is not to cheer yourself up, but instead to drown your sorrows!”  
“ Well at least I am not doing it with alcohol!”  
“ That is only because you tried alcohol under your mom's supervision and ended up vomiting for the next 3 days! Then you swore it off!”  
“ Will you please just let me have some cookies!”  
“ Fine but I don't have the Astro sprinkles you like so go to the store and get some.”  
“ Aww come on I didn't know there would be work involved!”  
“ Do you want cookies or not?”  
“ Fine I'll go!”  
So I got in my car and drove to the nearest Safeway, which mind you was 12 miles further than the Wal-Mart but the Safeway was the only store that actually sold my Astro sprinkles. When I arrived I felt what seemed to be an itching almost burning sensation directly in the center of my two shoulder blades. That is when I knew My soulmate must be close because my tattoo was trying to tell me so. My immediate reaction was to run, I ran, I ran straight into the store where I in turn ran into a human being. He was an inch or so shorter than myself, with gorgeous purple eyes that reminded me of space and I wanted to jump right into them. Our gaze locked for only a few moments but I knew that this was the person I was meant to be with. He was perfect in every single way, even his mullet, which I hated, was worn well.  
“ Aaghhhhh!”  
“ Oh my God, are you ok? I didn't know I had hit you that hard.” He was clutching what seemed to be the back of his neck.  
“ I gotta go!” He yelped. I followed him as he ran towards the men's room.  
“ Are you ok? How can I help?”  
“ You can leave me alone!” He was so stern and had I have not been taken over by the overwhelming fear that I had just hurt my soulmate I would have found it sexy.  
We arrived at the men's room and he was only a few paces ahead of me but it was enough, he slammed the door in my face. I heard him scrambling to do something from the other side of the door.  
“ Come on man! Do I need to call an ambulance?” More silence and then the door slams open, almost hitting me in the face. I quickly noticed that he was no longer wearing his plain black T-shirt and that his six pack was clearly evident.  
“ What does your tattoo look like?”  
“ Wh- What?” I was so lost, what did he mean?  
“ What is your tattoo of!?!”  
“ It’s a red v, right in the center of my shoulder blades.” And at the moment, that very same tattoo was burning I just hadn't noticed yet.  
“ Why?”  
“ Because mine is the same but blue, and in the same place. What is your favorite color?”  
“ Blue, and I would assume that yours is red?” He simply nodded and I could see tears welling in his eyes. In an instant, his strong arms were around me, and it felt like I had known him for years. I gently lifted his face from my chest with my thumb and index fingers on his chin. He smiled, and laughed, an infectious laugh that welled deep inside both of our beings. His lips were pursed in an upturned smile that begged for me to lean down and plant a gentle kiss on them. But he beat me to it, he got up on his tiptoes and laid one on me. His lips were soft but he was a strong and dominant force, he quickly took the power, and it became an intense and romantic game of one upping each other. And though it lasted only a few fleeting moments it brought me to life. My heart was pounding so loudly I thought that within the next few beats it would break right out of my chest.  
“ That was great.” He stated, with a smile as he reached up to touch his lips. I was so lost that all I could say was,  
“ I have to go get Astro sprinkles.” With that I grabbed his gloved hand and we ran towards the sprinkle aisle.  
“ What?” Was all he said the entire way to the aisle and even after check out all the way back to my car. He was shirtless, and confused, and damn, did he look good!  
“ What are we supposed to do now?” He said with genuine intrigue.  
“ How about we go on a proper date? One with the best cooking known to man and even better movies.” My suggestion clearly.  
“ Ok.”  
“ Alright, umm, so let's go back to my house where we can put these Astro sprinkles to use, my best friend makes the best space cookies!”  
In the car ride back we went over every little thing about each other that we could think of from, his family, to me meeting Hunk.  
IT WAS THE HAPPIEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys it would be longer, thank you for reading through those "chapters".


	8. Mullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That ass hat! He is lucky that he's cute.

Keith

I still did not have my tattoo, in fact, it was beginning to bother me. So I decided to consult my brother. Shiro was an adult but not one of the adult adults, he was more of an, adult when I want to be adults. But he had already found his soulmate, she was tall, British, and a part of the royal family, in some distant way but still, royal blood. So I talked to him, because he would be the one to know.  
“ Shiro, come on. Tell me, why do I not have my tattoo, some people have there's when they are born but me a 22 year old, who has lived a full life and met many people, I have not even come close to getting mine!”  
“ Well, let's start with the fact that you are only 22, and yes I know that I got mine at 16 but that was different because it took me until the age of 24 to find my soulmate. Which means that I had to toil in the fact that I had a tattoo but no partner for 8 whole years. Secondly, you have not lived a full life, you are only 22, not only that but the 'many’ people that you have met are only a handful compared to the amount of people you will meet in your life. Not to mention the only person you have been around long enough to know for a fact isn't your soulmate is pidge, and that is only because she has been your neighbor her entire life.”  
“ Still doesn't explain why I don't have a tattoo.”  
“ I can't answer that question for you, what I can say is that you need to get your mind off of this, so go to the store grab us those weird Korean candies you like and we will binge watch the newest season of The Walking Dead.”  
“ They are called Pepero sticks and that only sounds good because I love that guy, the one who’s name starts with a G. What is it damnit? Oh yeah, Glenn, I like him he is smart, and loyal.”  
“ Ok whatever, but Pocky’s are so much better!”  
“ If you don't take that back, I won't watch the show with you!”  
“ Whatever smart mouth!” Shiro countered with a grin. Then he slowly closed the door behind me. I jumped on my motorcycle and rode to Safeway. I loved the way it felt when I drove on the sand/dirt road leaving death valley. It was open and free, I could do what felt like unimaginable speeds. The feeling was freeing. But the nearest Safeway is about 41 minutes away, they have an ok, selection of candy, but a place right next door has authentic Asian candy.  
As I exited the Safeway, because Shiro ‘had’ to have his traditional candy, I was struck, and I mean struck. A lanky, tan, brunette, with eyes the color of the ocean, collided with me, at the speed of a truck. But the collision didn't hurt, what hurt was my back, like someone was branding me with an iron rod. So I got up to go see what the hell was happening, and like a bumbling idiot I let the brunette follow me, I mean I didn't invite him to follow me by any means but I had a one track mind that was focused on the searing pain that was centered in between both of my shoulder blades.  
“ Are you ok? How can I help?” He was so genuinely concerned and he wouldn't leave ME ALONE!  
“ You can leave me alone!” My heart was pounding and rising into my throat. I needed to escape him and find what was wrong with me. So I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me, right in his face. After a few moment of me scrambling to get my shirt off, I managed to see the source of my pain, there was a unique blue v in the same spot as the pain. I touched it and the realization came that I had just met my soulmate and if I didn't handle it right I might lose him without even knowing his name.  
I threw open the door and he was clearly stunned, although I know he was relieved that I was alive because I hadn't responded to a word he had said. I practically screamed my next words,  
“ What does your tattoo look like?”  
“ Wh- What?”  
“ What is your tattoo of!?!”  
“ It’s a red v, right in the center of my shoulder blades. Why?”  
“ Because mine is the same but blue, and in the same place. What is your favorite color?”  
“ Blue, and I would assume that yours is red?” I gave a simple, quick nod that made the tears in my eyes well up. I had finally found my soulmate and gotten my tattoo at the same time. He let me just hug him and eventually I made the move. It was a swift gesture that ended with his full, rough lips pressed to mine. I swear my heart skipped more than a beat, probably more like a rep.  
We ended out going to his house to have our first date where we ate space cookies with Astro sprinkles, and I was pleased to find that my soulmate was a Cuban who loved the idea of space and he was a huge nerd. The most interesting part of the evening however, was when we first arrived at his place and the introductions between myself and his best friend arose.  
“ Hunk!” He burst in the door with so much excitement!  
“ Dude what the hell!!!!” His best friend looked so exasperated.  
“ I found them and they ended out being a he so I guess Ulaz won that bet right?!!!” His smile stretched from ear to ear and was filled with pure joy.  
“ Hold up a second, back track and tell me what is happening.”  
“ Ok so let me start this right, Hunk this is my soulmate, and I know what you're thinking, not another one that just might be them but I am sure this time.”  
“ Ok well does this ‘ soulmate’ have a name?”  
“ Umm, well, we never actually had the formalities.” His face turned from joyous to an innocent smile while I stood there in awkward silence with an equally awkward smile.  
“ Come on man this is the fourth time this week!”  
Which is about the time I thought it might be smart to interject.  
“ Actually my name is Keith and I do think that he is my soulmate.”  
“ Well Keith it is nice to meet you and my roommate Lance here is a hopeless romantic at heart and so unless you have actual evidence that you are his soulmate I am going to drive you back to wherever it is you came from so that his embarrassment doesn't have to last longer than necessary.”  
“ Well we have the exact same tattoo except they are in each other's favorite colors.” He seemed to contemplate this for longer than most. Upon his final response we ended out going on for hours about what had happened earlier that night, what we were planning on doing, and how good his cooking was. I was so caught up in this that I almost forgot to text Shiro and tell him what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to put up with my writing, I hope you are enjoying, please leave comments down below


	9. Space Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man was I a train wreck!

Shiro

I seem like a nice, stable, calm, leader type, but I’m not. Especially if you ask my brother, in his eyes I am the farthest thing from it. If I am truthful about it, I am not a very stable person, and wandering around in search of my soulmate for 8 long years, that was no help either. It ended out getting me into a lot of trouble, in fact that is where I got my scar. On one of my many searches, in hopes of finding the one, I had arrived at a bar, and I was alone, my 21st birthday had come and gone, and I had chosen to celebrate by myself so that I could wallow, so I was alone in a bar, sloppy drunk for the third time in my life and one way or another, I ended out in a bar fight. Yes, you heard right, me 'level headed’ Shiro, I ended out in a bar fight. Apparently I had ordered another sunrise, quite honestly for the irony of a sun rising when in my mind there was no sun in my life. And I got told that I had, had enough, so I was sloppily walking out the door and some guy, apparently, came up behind me and shoved me to the side while yelling,  
“ You might want to watch out pretty boy! Innocent little guys like you could get into some trouble when they can't handle their liquor!”  
With a sly ass smile, which started an all out brawl, in which I won, I walked away with this scar, but I won. Still it was worth the moments of complete and utter loneliness and humiliation, because I have a beautiful wife who will one day be the most amazing mom on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I admit that this chapter is shorter but it will get better and take on new perspectives I swear! Please leave comments below!


	10. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I simply cannot wait to meet him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, it is kind of odd, but Allura is a hard character to write for.

Allura

He had to toil in his own thoughts about being alone for 8 years. I however can say that I was blessed, I only had to think about my soulmate for two weeks before I met him, but I suppose that has something to do with my tattoo. I was graced with one that placed an entire piece of the puzzle for me. It told me where I would meet him, and that was all I needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Subscribe, I am going to start doing other stories, and I will have an entire hashtag on Instagram for each story, and whatever drawings I post for it will be there, also whatever ones you post, I hope! Find this at #VLDtattooAU


	11. Space Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We met in a garden.

Shiro

.   We met in a garden in London that I had frequented when I was there for my schooling. She was sitting alone on a bench surrounded by these beautiful, pink, three petalled flowers. Her olive skin was perfect, and she had an incredible posture, my heart sunk! I was definitely in love. Admittedly she seemed way out my league, her gorgeous bluish purple eyes drew me in.

    I was walking over to her before I knew it, she stood up with a huge smile on her face. I loved how bright it was. 

    " My name is Allura, your tattoos are the same as the birth marks on my own cheeks." She was so formal. Her pink birth marks we're an almost red with the blush that crossed her face. My tattoo was burning, it felt like I had just had them put there, not as if they actually appeared 8 years ago with no pain.

    " I'm Shiro," I was so flustered that I bowed down and kissed the top of her hand, where I saw the very same flower that was surrounding us. Her tattoo was as warm as mine in the proximity.

    " There is no need for that, I get that treatment enough as it is." Her smile slightly faded then was replaced by a small giggle.

    " Wait? What? How often do people bow down to you?"

    " Quite often considering I am the King's daughter."

    " You are?!?!" I had no idea how to respond. What was I supposed to say? How was I supposed to act?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I am going to start adding art to this I swear! There will be an entire hashtag on Instagram for it, and whatever you guys want to create can go there to! #VLDtattooAU


	12. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was rugged, handsome, and very appealing!

Allura

I had come to the very same garden every day for two weeks after I had received my tattoo, in search of my soulmate. My history in botany was just about the only elective study I took per my own request, being that I am the daughter of the king, I need to know everything about where I live. I have always been drawn to nature, and so my father allowed me to study botany, as long as my mine studies were centered around the area of my birth and rule, London. So I was waiting in the only area of London where the altean flower grew indigenously and contemplating what my prince charming would look like when he walked in. He was strong and handsome, and easily spotted by the grey marks on both cheeks, resembling my own birthmarks. However that was not the area of my bewilderment. He was without an arm, well that is not entirely true, he had an arm, but it was clearly a prosthetic. 

He walked over to me so I stood up and smiled so I would not make him to uncomfortable.

    " My name is Allura, your tattoos are the same as the birth marks on my own cheeks." My politeness was only put forward as a mask to cover my own excitement and anxiety.

    " I'm Shiro," he was so flustered then bowed down and kissed the top of my hand, not unusual for me as I am a princess. However the unusual aspect was that my hand got so warm, it almost burned. It was a literal version of the expression, 'love is pain'.

    " There is no need for that, I get that treatment enough as it is." My smile faded only slightly then I made a quick recovery through a small giggle.

    " Wait? What? How often do people bow down to you?"

    " Quite often considering I am the King's daughter."

    " You are?!?!" He was so astounded and enamoured. I sort of figured he would at the very least have known who I was through the news and tabloids, but I guess he didn't get out very often.

    " Why of course I am, my name is princess Allura, and my father is king Alfor."

    He kind of mumbled the words "wow you really are out of my league" under his breath, then began to rub the back of his neck with the prosthetic arm.

    "How did you lose your arm?"

    "What?" He was so lost in his own thought that he didn't even hear me.

    " How did you lose your arm?" I tried to nudge him farther by smiling and patting the seat on the bench next to mine as I sat down.

    " Oh, well it all started in Zurich, I was looking for you, my soul mate and there was a small mix up."

He spoke for hours, I learned of his arm being ripped off during a trip on the subway, and of his younger brother. We talked of my own family and my dad's. 

____________________________________________________

   " Being that my father is the King and your family is all the way in the states, I should introduce you to him."

   " Are you sure, I am kind of under dressed, he is the king."

   " Well I will just introduce you to Coran first, as you know he is my father in law, and he will get the biggest kick out of you." I then started laughing at the thought.

   " A kick out of me huh? Will he at least give me better clothes to meet Alfor in?"

   " Well of course, he is a capable tailor and very well read in fashion. You will look very respectful to meet my father."

   " Ok, as long as I don't look a fool."

   " Don't worry, you won't."

His smile was infatuating, he seemed so reassured by me and the bond we had was already strong. He was not bad looking already but I knew he would clean up really well in order to meet my father. I knew Coran would not be a problem, he is my biggest supporter in all endeavors and will go to any length to defend me.

____________________________________________________

   " Coran!!! I'm home."

   " Princess, where have you been?"

   "I went to the garden again."

   " From the way you are beaming you must have found him! So where is he?"

   " Shiro you can come in now."

   " I still don't understand why I had to wait outside if your father in law was going to like me anyways but ok." I heard his grumblings but Coran had already gone a little deaf by then so he was oblivious.

   " Yes dear boy do come in! Why you are a spectacle, I can hardly call you a boy, you are a man. A man fit to be my daughter's husband indeed. However, where did you come from, I will warn you, I know karate, and I will use it to get the answers I need if I have to." He winked at me and I nearly fell down trying to contain my laughter!

   " Coran! Please." I was barely containing myself. He always had a way with lightening the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please, leave comments! I know that I don't update very much, but please! I am trying and I am starting that hashtag on Instagram! If you guys want to post any art or comments there, please do so under the hashtag #VLDtattooAU

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you see any conventional errors, I tried to make things like the places where they live and foods as realistic as possible but it is not exact.


End file.
